Heavy Meddle
"Heavy Meddle" is the first segment of the second episode of The Loud House. It is notably the first appearance of Ronnie Anne Santiago, though she is not actually seen on-camera until her next appearance. Synopsis Lincoln keeps getting picked on by an offscreen bully one day and eventually demands said bully to meet him in front of his house at 3:30. Clyde tells Lincoln that he should talk to his sisters about it, but Lincoln refuses, believing that they will only meddle in his affairs like they always do, and thus he would rather keep this a secret from them. However, Lincoln finds that the bully stuck a piece of gum in his hair, so he tries to get it off while keeping it hidden from his sisters. Unfortunately, he is eventually caught by Lisa, who naturally deduces his problem. Lincoln begs her not to tell the others, and she seemingly agrees to that, claiming she has no room in her brain for such tomfoolery. But as soon as he gets the gum out, his sisters barge in, as it turned out Lisa leaked the information to Lynn and she ended up telling the rest of the sisters. Lincoln's sisters all offer suggestions on how he should deal with the bully and even order a random boy whom they mistake for the bully to stop picking on their brother. Eventually, Lincoln tells them that the person picking on him is in fact a girl. Upon hearing this, the sisters all squeal with delight (including the normally gloomy Lucy and stoic Lisa), telling Lincoln that the girl is picking on him because she has a crush on him. Lincoln doesn't believe this, but after calling Clyde about it, begins to think that they may have a point. When the girl arrives in front of the Loud house, Lincoln, taking his sisters' suggestion, goes out to her and gives her a kiss, but she responds by giving him a black eye, seemingly proving his sisters wrong. As a livid Lincoln steps back inside, his sisters apologize to him, but he refuses to forgive them and orders them to stop meddling in his life. But right after Lincoln has gone up to his room, the girl tosses up a rock with an attached note apologizing for the black eye and giving Lincoln her phone number, and then a steak to heal the eye with, along with another note revealing her name is Ronnie Anne. Seeing that Ronnie Anne does actually like him, Lincoln realizes that his sisters' assumption was correct after all, but he begs the viewers not to let them know. Notes * This episode is also the first appearance of Lynn Sr. and Rita, though only their voices are heard. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 1: Welcome to the Loud House International premieres * Israel: May 16, 2016 * Saudi Arabia: May 16, 2016 * Spain: May 17, 2016 * Germany: May 17, 2016 * Poland: May 17, 2016 * France: May 17, 2016 * Brazil: May 17, 2016 * Mexico: May 17, 2016 * Russia: May 29, 2016 * Europe: August 30, 2016 * Canada: September 6, 2016 * Finland: August 19, 2017 * Philippines: October 9, 2017 * Greece: May 22, 2018 Cast External links *